Heero Yuy
by Mako n' Nova
Summary: Um, this was acctually a character description I had to do for grade 9 english. It's about Heero, no duh. Enjoy!


Um, hi. It's me Mako again. This time with a Gundam story! Yay! Ok, this is actually an esay I had to write for English, I got pretty good on it (like you all care). No warnings. No pairings. I don't own Gundam Wing, I wish I did, but I don't. Anyways, it's a charcter description about Heero. Got bored, and decided to upload it. Anywho, get reading!  
  
Heero Yuy has no true home, nor has he ever had one. He is constantly moving and changing schools. But no matter where he is staying, whether it is in a motel room, a school dormitory, and apartment or a safe house, his room often looks the same. His room always contains the minimal amount of furniture like a bed, desk and a chair, and drawers. The only way he has more is if the other furniture is already supplied or his roommate adds more furnishings. To the world his room appears uninhabited. But the most important feature of heero's room is his sleek, black laptop. It sits on his desk, and he is often sitting with it. An endless stream of typing can he heard coming from his room. He is sometimes doing his homework, projects, or assignments to keep up his grades, but usually he is hacking into restricted files major political organizations of The United Earth Sphere Alliance of OZ military files, or checking for incoming missions. His traditional clothing that consists of tight black spandex biker short and a loose forest green tank top, and occasionally a school uniform. It is stored away neatly incase he needs to leave immediately for reasons known only to a select few.  
  
But why would an average boy like Heero Yuy need to leave anywhere on such short notice or hack into top secret files? Firstly, Heero Yuy is not your average boy. He leads an extremely dangerous life and is constantly on the run from military organization. One wrong turn or miscalculation could mean death from Heero. This 15-year-old boy is a rebel. But not the normal kind that will break rules and stand up to teachers. Many of the citizens or Earth and the Space Colonies see his as a worldwide and space wide terrorist.  
  
Heero Yuy looks like your average boy, but as the old saying goes, looks can be deceiving. This is especially true with Heero. Heero has tanned skin and appears to be of Japanese decent. Heero's tousled chocolate brown hair appears to have never been brushed in his short 15 years of life. His bangs fall in front of his face, partially covering his cold, piercing, cobalt blue eyes. Heero's eyes never betray his feeling or emotions. Heero never shows any pain or emotions. His stoic mask is firmly in place at all times. He wears a slight frown on his lips and always seems to be glaring at the world. He accomplishes the missions he is sent on quickly and precisely. There is no room for error. This is how he received his title of the perfect soldier. He is antisocial and has a cold and uncaring heart. He was trained this way from a young age. The perfect soldier has no room for emotions; they can get in the way of his successful completion of his missions. He has a thin frame with few visible muscles and appears to be defenseless and weak. He may appear to be weak, but is very strong – almost unnaturally so – and has an iron will. Heero Yuy is not to be underestimated, if he is, then you're in serious trouble.  
  
This normal looking boy leads a very abnormal life. Born After Colony 180 somewhere on the L1 colony cluster. His parents are unknown and the scientist named Dr. J since a very young age trained him. And now the year is 195AC, exactly 195 years after the first colony was made in space. Man has reached the stars. These colonies are oppressed and live in poverty. The reason for this is the United Earth Sphere Alliance. Mobile Suits are the key to military dominance, and the Earth seems to have an endless amount. Heero Yuy along with 4 other colony born boys named Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Chang Wufei and sent to Earth in their legendary Mobile Suits called Gundams. These Mobile Suits are made out of the strongest metal called Gundanium Alloy. The Gundams are the colonies way of retaliating against unfair rule of the Earth. The Gundams decent to Earth is the trigger to the War of After Colony 195. Heero Yuy and the other Gundam Pilots are sent from space to save the colonies and change the course of history…  
  
Ok, that's it. Kinda short, but Anywho. Go ahead and review. Not that I care, I just posted this cause it seamed like a good idea. 


End file.
